Arnold Betrays Iggy: Alternate Ending
by colossalblackening
Summary: An alternate ending to "Hey Arnold." The episode Arnold betrays Iggy.


**Arnold Betrays Iggy: Alternate Ending**

 _ **A/N: This is a Hey Arnold fanfiction, showing a different ending to the episode "Arnold Betrays Iggy", an episode that has become my least favorite in the entire series. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Hey Arnold. That right goes to Craig Bartlett.**_

 _(The scene takes place where Arnold finishes doing all of Iggy's chores, yet he still won't him.)_

"What Iggy!? What do I have to do to prove that I'm sorry!? Arnold said, having snapped that Iggy still won't forgive him. Iggy ponders for a moment, then smiles as a thought comes to mind. He gestures for Arnold to follow him to his room.

Opening his closet door, Arnold is at first surprised to see his bunny pajamas hanging. But it didn't take too long for him to realize what Iggy had in mind.

"Iggy that's crazy." Arnold said, not wanting to do this.

"It's the only way you know how I felt when you betrayed me." Iggy said. "And it's the only way I'll ever forgive you".

Arnold knew that if he wore this then he'll be the laughing stock of the whole city. However, Arnold didn't want Iggy to hate him for the rest of his life. So, he had no choice. He agreed to wear the pajamas.

(Transition)

The next day, Iggy managed to gather nearly fifty people to stand outside of Arnold's house. He said that what they are about to see will be the funniest thing in the entire world. He even got the local news station to broadcast this to the whole city. There is a long, red carpet stretched down the steps of his house, that goes all the way across the street. Iggy is sitting in a lounge chair at the end of it, smiling, with a sign put out that reads: "Grovel Here."

Arnold can see it all from his room. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said, turning to his grandpa, still feeling unsure.

"Arnold, I want you to know that when you go down there, and walk that long, lonely, embarrassing walk, it's going to be all I can bear to watch." He said, trying to comfort his grandson. He wanted to stop this, but Arnold plead for him to not interfere, which he reluctantly obliged.

"Whatever happens grandpa, don't look back." Arnold said, about to do the most embarrassing thing in his whole life.

(Transition)

Meanwhile, Sid and Stinky were among the crowd. "Well I reckon it's just about time for Arnold to come out." Stinky said.

"I guess it's kinda mean for Iggy to make Arnold go through this." Sid admitted. "I mean Arnold didn't really spill the beans."

"Yeah." Stinky agreed. "Come to think of it, it was you and me who kinda pulled the truth outta him. It was a fluke." Unknown to them, Iggy turned his head toward them, having heard everything they were saying.

"Yeah it wasn't Arnold's fault." Sid said.

"It sure is a state of offense. And it's gonna be more humiliating on account of we'll have pictures." Stinky said as he pulled out his camera.

"Wait a minute!" the two looked to see Iggy jump down from his chair, his glasses removed, looking at them with ire.

"Oh Iggy. Hehe, you heard that." Sid said, chuckling nervously.

"It was you two!? You were the ones who told the whole school my secret!" Iggy said.

"Uh...yeah it was." Stink admitted as both he and Sid started backing off a bit. "We just sorta guessed you wore bunny pajamas and forced the truth outta Arnold."

"Yeah, we meant to come clean but...we've been a little busy." Sid said, trying to make an excuse.

"But hey, at least we don't have ta go out there." Stinky said.

Upon this revelation, Iggy could only feel two things, guilt and resentment. Guilt for not having believed Arnold in the first place. And resentment towards himself for having held on to a grudge for no reason and making Arnold do something this humiliating. He knew he had to stop this right now.

However, the time had come. Everyone turned to see the door slowly open, expecting Arnold to come out. "Wait Arnold! You don't have to do this!" Iggy ran as fast as he could and miraculously, managed to tackle Arnold away from the door before anyone got a good glimpse of him in Iggy's bunny pajamas.

The crowd soon started to jeer. "Hey what gives!?" Harold said. "I paid good money to see this."

"It's free you moron!" Sid retorted.

After a minute later, the door began opening again. However, to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Arnold. "Hello everyone! I am Mary, Queen of Scotts! Through cunning tricks and tactics, I escaped my own beheading." It was Arnold's grandma, who was dressed as said woman, prancing around the walkway.

This caused the crowd to jeer even more. "Hey that's not Arnold! That's just his crazy grandma!" Curly pointed out.

"Ahhh this show stinks." Harold said as he and the crowd began to disperse.

"Ha, knew bunny boy didn't have it in him." Helga said.

Soon, after everyone left, Arnold and Iggy came out of the house.

"So, you overheard Stinky and Sid talking." Arnold asked, having heard the explanation from Iggy. (He was already out of the bunny pajamas).

"Yeah. Arnold, I am so sorry I didn't listen to you before." Said a remorseful Iggy.

"It's okay. But I guess I'm at fault to. Sid and Stinky only got suspensious because I wouldn't stop laughing about it." Arnold admitted.

"But that still wasn't a reason to make you go through this." Iggy said wanting to make it up to Arnold. "How bout I make it up to you by doing all your chores for a week."

"No, you don't have to do that. Stopping this from happening was more than enough." Arnold said, extending his hand. "We're good?"

Iggy smiled, accepting the gesture. "Yeah."

(Transition)

The next day, Arnold and Gerald were walking to school together. "So, you and Iggy are both cool, now right?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that in the end Iggy learned his lesson." Arnold said.

"What's that?" asked Gerald.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Arnold said, before soon realized something. "Hey Gerald, how come you there with everyone else yesterday?"

"Come Arnold, you're my main man. I'd never laugh at you being forced to doing something this humiliating." Gerald answered, smiling. Arnold returned the smiled, grateful that to have a true friend like Gerald.

As they approached the school, the two soon heard all the other kids laughing. Curious, they went inside and saw the reason why.

It was Principal Wartz, wearing bunny pajamas over his head. The kids were laughing hysterically, while some were taking pictures. Ever Arnold and Gerald soon joined in the laughter.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Wartz demanded, furiously. "When I catch the little hooligan that did this!?" Wartz said storming down the hall. However, he failed to notice the tag beneath the tail that read "IGGY".

"Iggy, you did this?" Arnold asked, walking up to him, who was leaning beside his locker.

"Slipped the suit over his head while he was napping." Iggy said, smirking at his handy work. "I figure I have a few minutes before he figures it out."

"You know you're gonna get detention again, right." Gerald point out.

"Or suspended." Arnold added.

"Hey, at least I saved my reputation." Iggy then smirked mischievously. "But that's not all."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" The three turned to see Sid and Stinky trying to run away from a mob of kids, all of whom were for some reason carrying bunny suits.

"I put a twenty-dollar bounty on whoever could pin the suit on Stinky and Sid." Iggy said, satisfied over getting his vengeance.

"Man, and I thought Arnold was a bold kid." Gerald said, feeling impressed.

"Come on, let's join in." Iggy said as all three of them chased after the others.

THE END!

(Fade to black)

 _ **A/N: There you have it. In all honesty, I found this to be the worst episode in the entire series. I was surprised to hear that the creator himself hated it as well. Even made the writers publicly apologize for writing this episode (seriously what were they thinking!?).**_

 _ **Anyways, Hey Arnold was one of the T.V. shows I loved watching as a kid and I was sad when Nicktoons stopped airing it. I remembered being happy when Teen Nick brought it back for their 90's Are All That program. I recently been re-watching the series after finding out that they are finally going to air the Jungle Movie this November. After also watching the new season of Samurai Jack, I wonder if both creators are deciding to finally finish their most popular shows. I hope they'll do same with Invader Zim.**_

 _ **On to important matters, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any stories in months. I've been meaning to get back to my Fairy Tail crossover but my life has been so busy that I just haven't had the right time. It is also coupled by the fact that I barely have the motivation to continue. Now I don't want to say that I have given up, I've been catching up to the latest Fairy Tail chapters, and that has helped maintain my interest and I have so much ideas buzzing in my head. As for when I'll start writing, well I won't make any guarantees on when. All I can say is keep a look. Anyway, I'll see you all next time. And don't forget to review.**_


End file.
